Napiek Tessek
'''Napiek Tessek '''was a J'arakan Jedi Master from the planet Jarkaie. He was a member of the Unified Jedi Order and later the Confederate Jedi Order. He participated in the Jedi Rebellion and fled to Aduro for safe haven afterwards. With the outbreak of the Imperium War, and later the destruction of the Confederate Jedi Order on Aduro, Tessek was presumed dead until he was discovered on Cleburne in 1,000 NE working for the Jedi Liberation Front. In 1,000 NE, he was one of the two surviving Jedi Masters from the Confederate Jedi Order. Biography Early Life Napiek Tessek was born on the planet Jarkaie in the Stonewall System in 250 NE. It is unknown what part of the planet he was born on or who his parents were. Tessek was apprenticed to another unknown J'arakan on the planet who was the Jedi Watchman for the planet. Tessek was certified to the rank of Jedi Knight upon completing his trials sometime in 270 NE. Jedi Master and War Tessek was appointed to the unified, galaxy wide Jedi Order's High Council in 285 NE and was granted the rank of Jedi Master. He participated in several missions representing the Jedi Council, including a mission to the planet Stonewall in the Stonewall System to manage a somewhat violent dispute between a mining corporation and the Stonewall Federation. Tessek was a constant opponent of the Grand Master, Jerome Loss, because of his blatant, outright hatred of the Sith idealogoy, despite the peace between the two religions. Tessek also appeared to become an opponent of Karys Scurro, whom was another member of the council, who reported vague dark visions of a coming dark conflict in 301 NE. Tessek was opposed to any action being taken that could give the Sith an excuse to wipe the order out. War? With the Unified Jedi Order passed a resolution to remove the Confederate Jedi Council from its position over the Confederate Jedi Order, Tessek was an outspoken opponent. However, he kept most of his criticisms to himself for fear of Grand Master Jerome Loss taking action against him. It was shortly after this that the Galactic Empire began a mass mobilization of forces, including affiliated Sith Orders like Darth Novus' New Sith Order. The Unified Jedi Council saw this as an aggressive act on the part of the Empire, and Jerome Loss determined it was time to act. .]]Tessek opposed all preemptive action until it could be determined if the Empire was actually targetting the Order. Both Loss and Karys Scurro shouted Tessek down, claiming he was a pacifist. Tessek finally yielded, claiming he would support the order, but warning of dark times ahead. Personality and Philsophy Napiek Tessek was an outgoing being for his species, always enjoying passing on the knowledge he had learned in his time as a Jedi. However, by 1,000 NE, Tessek's cheer had worn off, and he was more of a melachonly individual, warning people away from the Jedi path as it was more likely to bring ruin to them and the galaxy. It is suspected that this attitude developed after the Jedi Rebellion, with Tessek losing so many friends in the pointless war. Tessek was known in the days of the Unified Jedi Order as the voice of caution on its Council. Prior to 300 NE, he was considered a leader of the more conservative bloc of the council, with a large majority. This changed between 300 NE and 305 NE, where Jerome Loss gained more of a foot hold with his radically anti-Sith bloc. Tessek preferred to follow the traditions of the Jedi from 0 NE to 40 NE, often earning him the nickname of a "relic". Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Characters by Nathan Fater